With sudden emergence of a new renewable energy industry together with a high-tech information technology industry, there is a growing interest in a conductive structure body with both electrical conductivity and light transmission. A conductive structure body in an organic electronic device as a thin transparent substrate needs to transmit light and have excellent electrical conductivity.
As a material of the conductive structure body, transparent conducting oxide (TCO) fabricated in a thin film shape is representative. The transparent conductive oxide which is collectively referred to as an oxide-based degenerated semiconductor electrode having both high optical transmittance (85% or higher) and low specific resistance (1×10−3 Ωm) in a visible-ray region is used as core electrode materials for functional thin films such as an antistatic film, an electromagnetic wave shielding film, and the like, a flat panel display, a solar cell, a touch panel, a transparent transistor, a flexible photoelectric device, a transparent photoelectric device, and the like according to a size of the surface resistance.
However, the conductive structure body manufactured using the transparent conductive oxide as a material has a problem that efficiency of the device is lowered due to low electric conductivity.